Automation
Automation ' are robotic/cyborg Siders' and other species most of which were created by the evil scientist Dr. Suka. Most of the automations are said to have unlimited energy and eternal life. Due to their inorganic nature, they, or at least the ones created by Dr. Suka, also have no detectable aura (unlike Siders, Animals, and others), so they cannot be directly tracked using Scouters or Ki Sense. Background Automations serve as main villains during the Automation conflict, each serving a purpose of their own. Originally, all of the automations were plans used to kill Baxter, however, most of the automations turn to the good side or are destroyed. There are three types of automations seen in the series, according to their power supplies: #The kind with no drawbacks and an unlimited power supply. This type was said to be more difficult to control. They are immune to being directly detected via ''Ki Sense or Scouters due to lacking a ki-signature. However, they can be detected indirectly via their opponents' ki. #The kind which requires constant intake of energy, usually stolen from victims, to keep their power reservoir from draining, which would cause the automation to malfunction. The more energy they absorb from their victims, the stronger they get. Curiously, Dr. Suka oversees his configuration into the latter, rather than the type with no apparent limitations (though it is implied by #18 that this is because the energy-absorbing model is easier to control). This model, like the other Automation models (exempting Bio-Automation), is immune to being directly detected by Ki Sense or Scouters due to lacking a ki-signature. However, they can be detected indirectly due to the depleting ki-signature of the victim. #The kind whose energy exists and circulates as a form of organic ki similar to that of naturally born beings, otherwise known as Bio-Automations. These automations can be tracked by Ki Sense, though as Cell proves, they in turn can also learn to sense other's ki as well as mask their own ki signature to elude pursuit, just as organics can. In the case of Cell and all bio-automations based on him, their organic ki is derived from the cells of powerful Siders, Mew Mews, and Animals. There are also three types of automations seen in the series, according to their "base" or materials: #"Cyborgs", automations made from an original human as a base. Since they are human-based, they can become stronger if they train. Though they do not need to eat, they do need to hydrate. Also, their cells deteriorate slowly, so they age slowly too. #"Total artificial construct types", automations which were made up completely from mechanical parts. For some reason, the totally artificial ones have a blood-like liquid crimson substance, presumably a kind of power oil. #"Bio-Automations", automations constructed either through biological engineering or as clones spawned from other bio-androids rather than from machine parts and/or a human base. Macrohard Autonmations Series *Automation 1 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Automation 2 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Automation 3 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Automation 4 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Automation 5 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Automation 6 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Automation 7 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Automation 8 – Created by Dr. Suka. Now lives peacefully at Kakkoii Island. *Automation 9 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Automation 10 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Automation 11 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Automation 12 – Considered a failure and destroyed. *Automation 13 – Completed by Dr. Suka in his Super Computer form. Is considered to be the Strongest Automation and dangerous out of all the other Automations **Super Automation 13 – Fused with Automation 14 and Automation 15. Destroyed by Baxter *Automation 14 – Completed by Dr. Suka in his Super Computer form. Destroyed by Rose. *Automation 15 – Completed by Dr. Suka in his Super Computer form. Destroyed by Gunther. *Automation 16 – Purely robotic with incomplete programming. Lives peacefully in Peace Forest. *Automation 17 – A cyborg, he was considered a failure. Fused with Aku Saibogu 17. Resurrected and living in peace by himself. **Future Automation 17 – Half-human and half-android (correct term cyborg), considered a failure. Reigned terror on Earth for nearly 20 years until eventually destroyed by Bazyli. **Aku Saibogu 17 – Machine mutant, fused with Android 17. ***Hell 17 – Fusion of Automation and Aku Saibogu 17, half-cyborg and half-machine mutant, destroyed by Baxter and Automation 18. *Automation 18 – A cyborg, she was considered a failure by Dr. Suka. Living in peace with Wagunther. **Future Automation 18 – A cyborg, considered a failure. Reigned terror on Earth for nearly 20 years until eventually destroyed by Bazyli. *Automation 19 – Purely robotic, considered a success, destroyed by Gunther and Waxter. *Automation 20 – Robotic body of Dr. Suka with the organic brain of the late doctor installed in the head. Automation 20 was destroyed by Baxter, Gunther, Rose, Automation 17 and Automation 18. Bio-Automations Other Automations Bio-Warriors Forms Super Automations Certain Automations have shown the ability to take on a form labeled "'''Super Automation". In the Cartoon and Movie series, Theres only two Automations that can transform into Super Forms. Super Automation 13 and Super Automation 17. Trivia Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Race Category:Species